A lens shade is a device mounted at the front end of a lens of an image capturing module, such as a photographic lens, a digital camera, a video camera, or the like, to block unwanted light. According to their materials, lens shades may be divided into, for example, metallic lens shades, hard plastic lens shades, and soft rubber lens shade. According to their shapes, lens shades may be divided into, for example, cylindrical lens shades, petal-shaped lens shades, and square lens shades.
Usually, a conventional lens shade may be added at the front end of an image capturing module, which causes a length and diameter of a lens of the image capturing module to increase. Such a conventional lens shade, when used on an ordinary digital camera or video camera, may reduce the interference of miscellaneous light to a certain extent.
However, for a sport-type photographic lens or a miniature photographic apparatus to be mounted on an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) to shoot in the air, a conventional lens shade may not be suitable due to its large volume and complicated installation. In addition, adding such a conventional lens shade at the front end of the miniature photographic apparatus that is to be mounted on an UAV to shoot in the air may change the center of gravity of the photographic apparatus, influencing the balance of the UAV and the stability of a multi-axis gimbal connecting the photographic apparatus to the UAV.